The Email
by Lady-Emerold-Slytherin
Summary: My first hp story it about a girl being transported into her favorite world and some strange thing accour... HPDM,RWHG,SSJK


Disclamer: Sorry i don't own Harry Potter but i do own Jessica.

Summery: A girl from an alternate reality opens an email and suddenly finds herself in the Hp world. Rated pg for launguage SSJK,HPMD,RWHG

The Email

Life was normal for any girl at the age of twenty. I had a job and a quaint little apartment, two cats and the pnly thing missing was action,  
adventure,and romance. My days were pretty much spent doing the same thing which was going to work then library . Well thats how things used to be until that fateful day when everything I knew and believed changed. No longer were things that i thought impossible were now possible.It all started on a cold November, monday morning , i had set my alarm for the ussual time seven am.  
so that i could get up shower and dress and eat before i went to the library then to work.  
Well like always i was ready by eight forty-five am. left the house got in my car got to the library talked to my firends before it opened at nine. As it opened i walked over to my computer loged online at i waited for my email page to load i talked to the librarian as it finished loading i entered my password the clicked check mail.  
I had sixteen messages.(new chapters written by my fav authors)So i clicked open and saved the one i wanted and deleted thoses i didn't until i came to the last email which just happened to be from one of my real favorite authors who haddent writen in a while so i clicked it open and this is what it said. "Thoses who wish for there dreams to become real just click the link below and await for the fanticies to become reality." as i read this I though ok thats new then debated with myself if i should click the link. Well it was just a story right well thats were i Jessica was wrong because as i clicked the link a bright light shot from the computer and surrounded my body and the next thing i know is that I'm not sitting in front of my computer but laying down on a bed! As i was coming back to consisness, i knew that i wasn't in the library but in fact in a hospital of some sort, i could tell that because of the smell od cleaness of the room. As i was about to move I herd voices to my left. They were mistakenly male and they seemed to be talking in low voices abd they seemed to be talking about me because i distinctlivly herd someone ask, "Are you sure you don't knowhow she got hereor even were she's from"  
asked a man who from his voice i could tell was sightly suspicious and i seemed to know that voice it sounded familier and in the next moment i knew why, "I'm afraid I don't know anything about our guest Severous we will just have to wait untill the girl wakes up."As i herd this my breath caught and i tryed to bolt upright but as i tryed to a sering pain shot up my back causing me to moan then say. "OH, Did someone catch the number of that Night Bus"  
and I slumped back onto the bed while holding my head because I now had a migrane coming on.As I sat there i slowly opened my eyes to see Albus and Severous looking at me and as I looked at them i close my eyes and mutter to myself "Yup, I'm dead and I'm stuck in Limbo ,you've really done well this time, thats the last time i click a link that tells me my dreams will come true and i then pinch my arm, well at least i know im not dreaming. and i sigh. as i say this to myself i open my eyes to see Snape looking at me with amuesment and Dumbledore was looking at me with curiosity. And i sent them a half-hearted glare which just causes them to chuckle. "Well it seems your awake and that your going to be fine. I'm.  
but as he was about to tell me he was i cut him off. "I already know who you are Headmaster, Proffessor Snape and i achknowledge each with a breif nod then i cluch my head again when suddenly Snape holds a potion out to me and i just look at it then at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well take it girl it won't kill you it'll help with the pain"  
said Snape my resposes was "Thats not what I'm worring about I'm worried about the taste." as i took it I the griminced at the taste "Yup, just what i thought nasty tasting you really should add flavoring to these Proffessor"  
"Yes well how is it you know us and yet we don't know you?" asks Albus "Oh, sorry I've been rude my name is Jessica Kline , I'm twenty and i live in the united states but to answer your question more actually i know you through books and movies"  
"HUH?" asks Albus as he looks at me. "Books and Movie?" "Yes, your charectors from a serious of books called Harry Potter and now you are charectors in a movie." "You mean were charectors from books?" "Yes." "Prove it then." says Snape (sigh) "Very well" i point to Severous,"You are Severous Salizar Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry your around the age of thirty-five, you went to school here and was in Slytherin house,your archrival during school was James Potter,  
Sirious Black, Remus Lupin,and Peter Pettigrew (traitor) also knows as the Maradors Prongs, Padfoot,Mooney,and Wormtail, at the age of seventeen Siri played a cruel joke on you concerning Mooney which caused James to save your life,next is you became a DealthEater and served the Dark Lord called Lord Voldimort aka Tom Malvalvo Riddle when finally you came to your sences and came to Dumbledore for help, he offord you to become a spy for the light and you accepted so now your a spy for the Order Of the Pheniox and luss the act as teacher in Potion when you really wanted Defence Against the Dark Arts position, your Hobbies are Potion making reading and you love to taririze the student population expectually a Mr. Harry Potter, Oh and Draco Malfoy is your Godson. Is that good enough for you?" I looked at Snape with raised eyebrows and waited for his reaction. "How did you know all that?" he asked surprised.  
" I told you from books."

ladyslytherin: so what do u think so far please review or i 'll send Sev after you 


End file.
